


Breaks in Rainfall

by yuutsuhime



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Established Relationship, Fishing, Kissing in the Rain, Mute My Unit | Byleth, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Sign Language, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutsuhime/pseuds/yuutsuhime
Summary: Byleth forces Edelgard to take a break from her imperial duties and they flirt to the point of Edelgard's exasperation.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Breaks in Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> I have created content that isn't angst and I feel weird.
> 
> I would prefer if there was an F/X category because the "Other" category is inherently... well, otherizing, and F/F only inherently includes binary sapphic relationships... Disgruntled... If any of y'all want to start a fight I'm down.

Dark clouds roll over the harbor, blowing the sharp scent of electricity and fresh rain into the conference room. Edelgard sits at the head of the grand table in the waning light, head drooping as she pages through volumes of legislation.

Byleth knocks twice on the table and waves.

 _Take a break?_ Byleth signs.

Edelgard scoffs, her face breaking into a meager smile. "And what, invite the ire of all the government? I'm afraid my responsibilities are endless."

 _You are human, too,_ Byleth signs, moving to lean out one of the windows. The outside of the palace is crusted with ivy, the leaves shifting in the threateningly calm winds. _I worry about you._

Edelgard looks back down at her paperwork, failing to meet Byleth's eyes. Byleth sits down in the chair next to Edelgard and covers the stack of paperwork with their elbow.

 _I'm serious,_ Byleth signs. _This is my serious face._

Edelgard's laugh is bitter, but her smile is genuine. "Oh, please."

 _El,_ Byleth signs. Edelgard's sign name is fast — just an 'e' and an 'l' finger-spelled in the air — but Byleth is insistent, physically obstructing Edelgard's workspace with their signing. _Elllllllll—_

"Quiet," Edelgard says, holding both of Byleth's hands at bay. Byleth glances from Edelgard's face to their hands and back to Edelgard's face, and puts on their best scandalized expression. They're trying to blush as hard as they possibly can and it's not working.

 _I didn't know you felt this way,_ Byleth signs.

"Yes, you did!"

Byleth looks at the floor in mock shame. _I have something to say to you._

"What?"

_It's very important._

"You have my imperial permission to speak your mind."

Byleth looks up at the ceiling, as if they're lost in thought. _Walk with me?_ they sign.

Edelgard sighs deeply. "Fine. I give up. I'll take a _short_ break."

* * *

The winds on the promenade are cold, so Edelgard borrows Byleth's jacket, warming her hands in the oversized pockets. Byleth watches as Edelgard's look becomes a mix of amusement and concern.

"What's this?" Edelgard says.

 _Cat food, I think?_ Byleth signs.

"Byleth."

 _You can have some, if you're a good kitten,_ Byleth signs.

Edelgard gasps, her mouth open in shock, and then she shoves Byleth as Byleth doubles up in laughter.

"How _dare_ you," Edelgard laughs. "If any of the officials see this —"

 _They'll think we're in love,_ Byleth signs, with an expression so wide-eyed and innocent that Edelgard almost forgets how angry she's trying to seem.

"I can't believe I've let you bring me _fishing_ again," Edelgard says. "What is it you want to tell me that's so important?"

Byleth settles into their nook on the pond by the palace, casting a line into the cloudy water. _A secret. We have to wait until the time is right._

"Oh, of course," Edelgard says, and sits on a rock in defeat. "You — you just wanted attention, didn't you?"

Byleth shrugs, with a self-assured grin on their face that says _I got what I wanted_. Edelgard returns a glance of mock exasperation, but Byleth has to look away because they've got a bite.

When Byleth pulls the fish in, they realize too late that their knife is still in their coat, and Edelgard is wearing the coat. They pin the fish to a rock with both hands, unable to sign to Edelgard, and so they give Edelgard a frantic look.

" _What_ are you doing," Edelgard says.

Byleth looks back to the fish, and then to Edelgard, and back to the fish, which is still alive and struggling. There's no other choice. Byleth punches the fish until it stops moving.

Edelgard looks on in mild disgust. "Unbelievable."

Byleth looks up from the dead fish and smiles a wide, plaintive grin, shaking their head no. They curl their arms around Edelgard, causing Edelgard to tense up in anticipation, but it's only so Byleth can finally extract their gutting knife from the pocket.

 _Forgot,_ Byleth signs.

Thunder rumbles across the sky, and the first drops of rain stain Byleth's clothes.

"We'd better get inside," Edelgard says.

_So you can go do work?_

"Well, yes, but also so we don't get caught in the rain."

Byleth pouts, but Edelgard continues back across the lawn to the promenade anyway. Byleth grabs Edelgard's hand to stop her.

 _Now is the time,_ Byleth signs.

"Now? I'm going to get soaked."

Byleth gives Edelgard a dirty grin, and Edelgard elbows them in the ribs.

 _El,_ Byleth signs.

"Yes, Byleth?"

Byleth kneels down in the mud, dirt soaking through the knee of their tights. They don't know where to put the fish, so they just leave it on the ground. _El,_ Byleth signs. _Marry me?_

Edelgard stands still for several seconds, looking between Byleth and the fish and the dirt, and then she throws her hands up in the air. "We're already married, you asshole!"

Byleth sticks out their lower lip. _Do you accept my proposal?_

"I already — okay, fine. Yes. Yes, I accept your proposal."

Byleth's eyes widen in joy, and they reach a hand up to Edelgard. Edelgard's smile softens when she reaches to help Byleth up, but instead, Byleth pulls Edelgard down into the grass.

"You're insufferable!" Edelgard says. Byleth moves so their faces are close, and places their hands on Edelgard's shoulders.

Edelgard's voice is smaller now. "You were right, though," she says. "About needing this. What, with the war and everything, and all the _people_ —"

Byleth presses a finger over Edelgard's lips, and Edelgard stops talking. _You deserve a moment to rest. You take responsibility for too much. And I wanted to remind you that I care._

Edelgard looks like she doesn't truly believe Byleth, but she takes a breath and makes eye contact. Byleth closes their eyes, and lets it happen. When they kiss, it's not a joke.

Edelgard brushes rain out of Byleth's face. "Scandalous," she says, and kisses Byleth again.

 _Are you hungry?_ Byleth signs.

Edelgard's eyes widen, and she blushes, giving a small nod.

 _Where's my fish,_ Byleth signs, looking around. _I'll cook for you._

"Have — have I misunderstood something?" Edelgard says.

Byleth shrugs, with a terrifyingly devious look in their eye. Lightning flashes around them in some sort of ridiculous coincidence. _Still want to be the emperor today?_

Edelgard smiles. "Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
